seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 15
Pirates. What is a pirate. Someone who is evil? Someone one commits crimes on seas? Some new species? Brog has never considered pirates as even living things. Pirates have been the cause of his hatred. Pirates killed his parents when he was young. Pirates have killed many citizens and kings men when he was part of his old countries. They killed so many marines he was friends with. But his main hatred for pirates were his son. His son was such a young man, who was so... Amazing. His old wife, Grissela, died at child birth. He called his son Griss ever since. Griss was always a nice, behaved boy, who was popular with students and teachers. He was everything Brig wanted him too be, and even more. Griss was a brave young man, who joined the marines at age 14. At age 17, he was promoted from petty officer to chief petty officer, and got a medal for saving his entire unit from an entire pirate crew of 200. Brog was so...so...proud of his son. His son was headed to the grand line 2 years ago... When he went to Yatara branch to see Brog. Brog hated that day more then any other day. -2 years ago- Brog was tired. He had fought 2 pirate crews yesterday, and Roroc, some Lieutenant stationed here a month ago, filed 29 reports on how many marines were poor examples of marines, and should be fired or placed in the brig. If Roroc wasn't a monster at combat, he would have transferred him a week ago. Now that Ensign Braxton, he was rather violent, but he was strong as well. With those two, maybe, Brog could start thinking about retiring. Brog was nearly 50, and he served the marines for nearly 20 years. He has enough medals to fill a suit. However, pirates needed to be placed in prison, and maybe Brog could take one last year or two. Yeah, in his next birthday, 19 months from now, he will retire. 51 is a great age. He heard knocking, from his door, and decided to let them in. "Come in." The door opened, and Brog saw a young man in his 20s with gray hair, and a big smile. He was wearing a marine suit, and had his saber next to him. He saluted his superior, and decided to greet him. "Sir! I am warrant officer Griss! I have come on board with the 28 branch fleet ship, the Vorto. We have come to get supplies, with Yatara branch. I wanted to meet you sir, and pay my respects." "Stand down soldier." Brog started to write on paper with his pen, and then looked up at Griss. "My god, you look like some farmer boy playing soldier who stole a marine suit. Where is the real Warrant officer Griss?" "I don't know sir, all I see is some old fart who thought a generals suit was his pajamas." The two looked at each other... And laughed. Brog got up and hugged his son. Work came later. The two needed to talk about so much. "Dad, when I heard I was coming here, I wanted to see if it was true. I heard you conquered this place a month ago." "Yes, I was placed here, had to conquer it, and then they sent a whole batch of idiots here. I got a bunch of files from one guy who has a huge stick in his ass. Remind you of anyone?" "Lieutenant commander Domson. That old asshole could see the most greatest sight any living being could see, and scream 'You suck' at it for 50 hours before croaking." The two laughed at the memory, and decided to go to a restaurant. - "So dad, how is the island?" Both Brog and Griss was at the finest table, at the finest restaurant... Which was actually the only room that had less then 10 holes and the only table that was not broken in half, but had more swords on it then an armory. Both Brig and Griss ordered the best meals though, which was actually a steak. One steak. At least they had meat, the rest if the restaurants didn't even have half the building. Brog saw around the room, and only smiled. He was happy though, his son was here. "Well, they have been repairing. I ordered 1/3 of the marines to rebuild the town, 1/3 to help build the base, and the other 1/3 to search the waters. Having 1,200 marines is not really fun. Have to call in more. I did hear they are sending another 500 marine in two months, so that's nice. At least the townspeople are helping." Brog looked at his son, and knew he was happy. His son was the only really meaning in the old mans life. Better tell him about retiring. "Son... I have to tell you something..." "Oh dad, I really hate to interrupt... But I heard rumors." "What rumors?" "Well, I heard what that you killed a bunch of pirates." "Yes." "Well... I have no problem with that, what they did hear just have been hell for them. What I like to know is... Did you really torture them?" No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I don't want to answer this. I don't want to. If I don't answer him... He will press on. If I lie, he will know. If I tell him the truth... Will my son... I have too. "Son... What they did..." "Dad." Brog looked up, and saw his son. His son looked disappointed in him. "Please dad... No..." "They have to learn..." "DAD!" Griss got up, and smacked the table. It nearly broke with his punch, and Brog was somewhat shaken. He never saw his son like that. "Griss... Here me out..." "Why?! DAD! YOU KNOW THAT IS ILLEGAL! KILL THEM! I DON'T CARE! BUT... TORTURE?!" "SON! LISTEN! Please... I did it because I saw a dead woman. They killed a women in front of her father. Her father was older then me, and that man had a heart attack. He is dying. Guess what?! He's not the only one! The chef here saw his own son's get shot in front him because they just happened to be there! SHOULD I LET THESE MONSTERS LIVE?!" "NO! LET THEM DIE! BUT YOU ARE TORTURING THEM! WE ARE BETTER! WE DO NOT TORTURE, WE BRING THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE, NOT THE SICKLE OF DEATH!" Brog knew his son was right... But he didn't care. "Dad... Why... Just... I'm going." His son left the restaurant, and Brog never saw him again. His son left the day later, and one week later, the entire ship was destroyed by a pirate who had a bounty of over 30 million . When Brog heard that a pirate killed his son. He... Had one thought. Pirates. Pirates. Pirates. Pirates. Pirates. Pirates. Pirates... -2 years later- "PIRATES!" Slicing Fea across the chest, he hurt her pretty bad. He then knew it was a mistake. He turned around to see Tack running towards him. - Tack's arm was extended across the room, and he twisted it 4...5 times. The more he twists, the more powerful it becomes. 5 should be enough. When he got closer to Brog, he sent the attack right at him. Without untwisting, it came right at Brog. "TEKKAI!" "Gomu Gomu no... DRILL!" The attack struck Brog. Back Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc